Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Silverheart and Firepelt (Ma) I am, like totally, redoing them! Gah, this is FAIL. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 17:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Blur the white splotches on Firepelt (Assuming the ginger cat is Firepelt x3) "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 20:47, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Not blur, just lower the opacity. You always over highlight Haze XD 08:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Shush. ANYWAY.... Reuploaded. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 02:13, August 2, 2012 (UTC) XD It's true. Blur the orange one's bum shading XD 15:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Bum shading? Meh... These are the times where Pixlr hates you. It.Won't.Blur. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 02:09, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Like the shading... on the bum... owo Like bum=haunch... You knew that right? Anyway, want some helps? 13:36, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Applefern and Eaglestrike (Ma) - CBA [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River']][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading on the white one and make the nose and tongue a little less purple. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 13:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River]][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 09:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Blur the blue splotches a teeny bit. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 20:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Maybe put a few spots that get sparser over the back of the head, they appear to stop too abruptly. 08:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Cl'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e''']] 10:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 13:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Snow ® - CBA I'm actually proud of the shading x3, anyways, this is Snow, the mysterious white she cat x3."That's a great idea!""Well, not really."' 16:15, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose .[[User:Splashcloud|'C'l''''''o'u'd''''''C'l'a'''n]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'''i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'S'o''''''f't'l'''y '''F'a'l''''''l'i'n'''g]][[User:Splashcloud|'''o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a''''''t'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'''e]] 05:17, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Being a white cat, I don't think I should darken her nose anymore then it is, but I'm going to see what other people say. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 11:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I think the nose is fine, yes. The shading is very nice too. 08:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 13:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Willowkit (K) Dawnstar's kit 1/3 09:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Lovely. Maybe lighten the shading a bit? It's amazing. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 14:07, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded ~ 13:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful. Blur the patch around the eye, maybe? 22:53, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sparkkit (K) Dawnstar's kit 2/3 09:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Cuteeee, blur the orange a teeny bit x3 "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 15:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re-up-loaded ~ 13:27, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Cute. Maybe darken the nose? 22:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Aurorakit (K) Dawnstar's kit 3/3 09:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Adorable! Blur the markings a bit more. 22:30, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Littlekit (K) [[User:Splashcloud|'''C'l'o''''''u'd'C''''''l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'S'o''''''f't'l'''y '''F'a'l''''''l'i'n'''g]][[User:Splashcloud|'''o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a''''''t'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'''e]] 10:50, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Maybe add some more stripes? And then blur them. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 16:04, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Blur tail shading. 08:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Just add smaller stripes to it. 22:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sweetkit (K) [[User:Splashcloud|'''C'l'o''''''u'd'C''''''l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'S'o''''''f't'l'''y '''F'a'l''''''l'i'n'''g]][[User:Splashcloud|'''o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a''''''t'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'''e]] 11:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Dull the nose. 08:35, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Stonekit (K) [[User:Splashcloud|'''C'l'o''''''u'd'C''''''l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'S'o''''''f't'l'''y '''F'a'l''''''l'i'n'''g]][[User:Splashcloud|'''o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a''''''t'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e']] 11:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 10:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually, just blur it. The darkness is fine. 08:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Blur/smudge the tail white. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 14:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Redpatch (MC) Comments? 01:23, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur the ginger/red. 01:36, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur the patches and maybe lighten the pad a bit. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 01:53, August 6, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.' Some how this is how it looks like. Pixlr.com was acting weird. Fail bluring is fail :C P.S. How do I change sigs? 04:24, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Go to User:Shadewhisker1/Sig. It's nice, but when you reupload, go to the image page, and click 'Upload new version'. It stops you having to waste space uploading loads of new files x3 10:42, August 6, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= CBA Twins? I had this really sorta crazy stupid idea and it's okay if you users don't agree. We have CBA, right. Should we have some other thing saying it will be declined? I thought that what every word(s) you want to use we could put up on the heading like we do with CBA. It may help orginize things a little more. IDK me and ma crazed ideas. [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:47, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, interesting idea. I'm neutral on this tbh. I think that it should be the creator of the charart's responsiblity to check their charart for comments, and if they choose to not reupload or not notice that they're on the edge of decline it's up to them. However, that's just me being harsh as usual If I had my harsh ol' way, you'd all hate me x3 If we are to go through with this, maybe it could be ND (Nearly Declined) or TDW (Three Day Warning) or EOD (Edge Of Decline) or CDTCNOIBD (Come Do This Charart Now Or It'll Be Declined!) or something else XD 16:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I like EOD for "Edge of Decline". Good idea Little, it would help organize things easier. *applauds* I'm for it. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 16:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Not my idea x3 As I say, neutral. I'd not put it on if it were my decision, but whatever x3 16:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I meant Little, whoops. Way to go Hazel for giving credit where credit is due. It would be easier, though. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 01:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I like EOD too, Leopard! *Can't come up with little short forms* [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 00:27, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I like the CDTCNOIBD XD But EOD is fine too. I don't really care. Silver, Millie? 17:02, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Also, I think we should have a set number of days after EOD is set before it gets declined. So say we put a charart on EOD, and if they person does not reupload in three days? we decline. Yeah? 17:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Oui. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 13:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) All I gotta say is ''yay for headings!. I started this a while ago, and I was hoping you guys would catch on and start using them. =3 EOD is fine. I'd say we give them a warning at three days, then EOD on the fourth day. Sound good? Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 22:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) And then three days later, decline. Sounds good! 15:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC) P:I Contest We were gonna have one, then it just died. As far as I know, the category was/is Seasons, and the judge was/is Glow. Now what? Is this gonna go ahead, or is it gonna be left to die? 11:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm still up for it. Need any help with it? I'd be glad to lend a hand. 20:03, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Same! Though I would perfer being in the contest, but I'll help if wanted ;) Now all we need is Glow to comment...[[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 00:25, July 25, 2012 (UTC) If you guys would rather, I can judge, allowing Grace to participate as well. 8D Skye would make a good judge. If Glow wants to participate that is. If not, maybe two judges could be better. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC) That AND after we get this whole judge thing figured out, we need dates... And deadlines. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 10:58, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Edited Blanks? Hey users of P:I! I was thinking that maybe instead of having users struggle with editing there own blanks, (Fluffy Pelts, Queens with no kits/bloated stomaches,Hairless cats,hehe) We could have a section within the blanks page that are edited to a users liking. I would be willing to make these since there nothing else for me to do other than write my Awkard Cat Story. I would call it Feathediting. Hahahahah. Please tell me what you think! :) . 23:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) lol Feathers, you were great at editing blanks! I guess this is okay, I like the idea. What does the rest of the project have to say? 00:51, July 24, 2012 (UTC) That would be really helpful~! I'm for it. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 01:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I think this is a great idea! Of course, as I prefer to make it myself, I won't be using them, but others may really find it of benefit. 09:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I need that! So many of my cats are fluffeh and I fail and manipulating them to look fluffy. I think it's a great idea! 10:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'm gonna test it out...*Fluffy Cat* . 22:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Brilliant idea! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!''']] 22:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Pretty cool idea :) 04:39, August 6, 2012 (UTC)